Boris Pskov
Sochi, Russian SFSR, USSR |Residence = |Education = Boris Shchukin Theatre Institute |Occupation = Actor |Spouse = Leyla Teymurzadeh (m. 2010) |Relatives = |Children = 2 |Years = 2002–present }}Boris Borisovich Pskov (Russian: Борис Борисович Псков; born 17 August 1980) is a Russian actor. After graduating high school, Pskov moved to Moscow to attend the Boris Shchukin Theatre Institute. Following his graduation, Pskov appeared in small roles until being cast in his breakthrough role as Peter Krasnov in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Following the exposure received through Krasnovy, Pskov transitioned to film, appearing in the critically acclaimed films Tot, kto blagoslovil menya (2010), Otsutstvuyet (2013), and Gorod geroyev (2016), winning Russian Film Critics Awards for his roles in the latter two. He has also starred in the mainstream successes Eto zhizn (2012), Mama (2013), Golodnyy i odinokiy (2015), and Blondinka (2017). Early life and education Pskov was born on 17 August 1980 in Sochi in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Boris Pskov (1948–2017) and Diana Nikolova (born 1951). His father worked in sales, while his mother is a high school teacher, acting coach, and former theatre actress in the 1970s. He is the eldest of four children; his younger siblings include Anna (born 1982), Marina (born 1985), and Mikhail (born 1988). All three of his siblings also work in the arts. Pskov began his education in 1986, later going on to graduate from high school in 1998. As a child, Pskov took part in local theatre productions, beginning his amateur acting career at age six. After his graduation, he moved to Moscow to attend the Boris Shchukin Theatre Institute, where he graduated with a degree in drama in 2002. Career After graduating from college in 2002, Pskov began working professionally as an actor in Moscow, using his mother as his agent. Pskov appeared in small roles until being cast in his breakthrough role as Peter Krasnov in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Following the exposure received through Krasnovy, Pskov transitioned to film, appearing in the critically acclaimed films Tot, kto blagoslovil menya (2010), Otsutstvuyet (2013), and Gorod geroyev (2016), winning Russian Film Critics Awards for his roles in the latter two. He has also starred in the mainstream successes Eto zhizn (2012), Mama (2013), Golodnyy i odinokiy (2015), and Blondinka (2017). Personal life Pskov began dating Russian-Azerbaijani singer Leyla Teymurzadeh in 2007. They became engaged two years later and married in Baku, Azerbaijan in May 2010. Pskov and Teymurzadeh have two children together; their children include Boris Borisovich Pskov (born 2012) and Dilara Borisovich Pskova (born 2014). Pskov is a Russian Orthodox Christian, while Teymurzadeh is a Shia Muslim, yet they have stated that they are raising their children "without religion". The family resides in Moscow, yet also has residences in Baku and Sochi. Filmography Main article: Boris Pskov filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Boris Pskov. Category:1980 births Category:21st-century Russian actors Category:Boris Shchukin Theatre Institute alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Sochi Category:Russian film actors Category:Russian Film Critics Award winners Category:Russian Orthodox Christians Category:Russian television actors